midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Booke
|Image file = booke_MCLA.jpg |Image size = 350x |Row 1 title = Appearances |Row 1 info = Midnight Club: Los Angeles |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Home |Row 3 info = Los Angeles |Row 4 title = Vehicles: |Row 4 info = Mercedes-Benz S600 |Row 5 title = Business |Row 5 info = Street Racer |Row 6 title = Voiced By: |Row 6 info = Martin McCoy}} is a character in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. He is the City Champ, and the main antagonist in the game. Background Booke grew up in Beverly Hills, California. He is a very wealthy man. Storyline (Here we write what happens in the storyline of MCLA with booke, need help? Look at storyline cutscenes in Youtube for example. NOTE: Needs to be classified chronologically) - Massionet51 At the beginning of the game when the Protagonist (MCLA) arrives in LA, the player's contact Tony gives him Booke's number to get started for street racing. Booke talks with him for a while and later gets to an agreement, telling him to meet him at a fast-food restaurant named Carney's Express Limited on Sunset. He gives the player a choice of three cars: a Nissan 240SX, a Volkswagen Golf, and a Volkswagen Scirocco. He then gives the player his first mission--to race Henry on Sunset. Booke is one of the main mission-givers in the game. Eventually he calls to tell the player to find him Downtown to meet some new street racers. In the middle of the game, Jin totals Booke's Mercedes-Benz, and Booke calls the player telling him to use Karol's payback vehicle to damage out Jin's car in return. This leads to a tag team race, with the player and Booke on one team, and Andrew and Jin on the other team. The L.A.P.D. shows up near the end of the race, forcing the racers to flee. Booke calls, demanding the player to help him get rid of the cops. The player tells him there's nothing he can do, as the cops are all over him too. Booke then says he's "cutting him off". Later in the game, Booke returns to Los Angeles, becoming the City Champ in the process. Karol calls and tells the player that Booke is at The Standard Hotel Downtown. The player has a heated exchange with Booke, and Booke tells him that he has to beat Tommy, Leon, and Laticia before they can race. After the player beats the three regional champs, Booke calls again, challenging him to a chance at the big title: the City Champ Race. The player returns to the Standard Hotel, and the best-of-three race begins. The player ultimately defeats Booke, becoming the new City Champ of Los Angeles. Races/Missions * First Impressions * Sunset Strip Race * The Strip * Get Tuned Up * Hot Pink * Switch It Up * Hollywood Hangout * Downtown Tournament * Bird On The Line * Built Rough * For Old Times Sake * Hills Tournament * Hugo's There * All That Glitters * 10 Carat Beatdown * Freeway Frenzy * Time To Race * Downtown "DUB" Tournament * The Knockout * Tag Team * The Champ Is Here * City Champ Race Quotes "Ok, meet me at the start. You BETTER be there." "And here he is, the challenger!" "I'm RIGHT behind you!" "What are you doin'? Taking a long cut?" "I KNEW you were full of it!" "It's not just about getting to the top man. It's about staying there." Trivia The license plate on the back of Booke's Mercedes-Benz reads, "BigBenz". Gallery Booke34556.PNG|Booke. 5078391426.jpeg|Booke at the beginning of the game. Booke_car.PNG|Booke in his Mercedes. Related Content Category:Characters in MCLA